


On a cloud

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Plane sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: Based on the prompt: 'private jet'. The boys take advantage of being offered a private flight suite to try





	On a cloud

**Author's Note:**

> They’re not married and are in an established relationship in the world of this fic.

It was a dream. A dream so wonderful and impossible that they were quite sure they’d imagined it when they’d been giving the opportunity.

They were gliding smoothly through the clouds in a private flight suite designed for two. Even a man of Rhett’s size, who was usually always uncomfortable when traveling, could be comfortable here. They didn’t have to do the math to know that despite the money Myth Ent was bringing in, it was still more than they’d ever been able to afford on their own. All the airline asked for in return was that they discuss the experience on the show to promote the airline. Really, when they looked around at the roomy section, lockable door, and fancy equipment, it was more than worth it.

Flutes of champagne were pressed into their hands after they’d taken off - served from a bottle before their attendant bowed out and let the suite’s door close behind him. Link took a second to worry about how quickly they’d get out in an emergency but shook it off quickly, looking around in wonder.

“Can you believe this?”

Rhett nodded, sighing as he stretched out his long legs. “We’re probably sitting on about 10,000 dollars right now, and that’s just the seat.”

“Wow.” Link breathed.

He grinned from ear to ear as the reality of it all finally set in, leaning across his seat to plant a celebratory kiss to Rhett’s mouth. The kiss was deliberately passionate and lingering, almost but not quite taking their minds off of where they were. By the time they parted they were already flying over a new stretch of land, which looked surreal in the fading daylight. Rhett gestured for Link to raise his glass and they clinked them, sinking a generous portion of it past their mouths.

Wanting to get a real feel for the place they sipped at their drinks and experimented with their controls, documenting bits and pieces as they went. It was some time before they’d tested most of it and Rhett finally put the camera aside.

“Hey, Link?” He asked, a playful smile running across his lips as he unbuckled himself from his chair. “You know this section is really large and private….”

“Yeah, it’s huge.” Link said happily, leaning back and closing his eyes.

“It’s really private.” Rhett repeated, emphasizing the word as he stepped in front of Link’s seat. “and large.”

“Mhm…” Link mumbled.

He was so lost in bliss that he didn’t notice the tall body moving between his legs until Rhett had leaned in and crashed their mouths together again.

“Oh.” Link gasped, his eyes widening as he tasted champagne on the tongue now prodding at his mouth. “Rhett, we’re on a plane.”

“You telling me you’ve never thought about doing it on a cloud?” Rhett whispered in his ear, making Link whimper when he licked at the outer shell of it.

In answer, Link groaned and kissed back, fumbling blindly for his armrest’s controls to try and drown out any of their noises. When the TV screen lit up he left his hand resting there, too preoccupied with Rhett to bother moving it.

“Careful now.” Rhett teased, grabbing Link’s hand and laying it gently on his thigh. “You don’t want to call an attendant unless you’d like an audience.”

“Shut up.” Link groaned, grabbing Rhett by his collar and pulling him further into his seat.

This left Rhett sprawled perfectly between Link’s thighs, feeling his own hardness brushing against Link’s noticeable bulge. In instinct they moved their hips in unison, rocking gently with the movement of the plane.

There was nothing but bliss, the hum of the engine, and their own pumping blood as Rhett started to grind needily, kissing at Link’s neck. Link responded by thrusting up to meet him, too distracted to notice when Rhett reached between them and eased his zipper down. When he realized some of the pressure was off his now fully hard erection, Link lifted his hips to help, allowing Rhett to pull them down just past his waist. Frantically, he reached for Rhett’s pants to return the favour, shoving them down so neither of them were constrained by fabric.

To Link’s relief, Rhett started rocking again, earning him a moan as Link’s hand gripped the back of Rhett’s shirt. He clenched the hem of it tightly in his fist, revealing a slim stomach and long back as it hitched up. It wasn’t long before he felt himself sliding more easily against Rhett, as they grew slicker with precum. All Link wanted to do was hold or touch any part of him, ignoring the way his own shirt rode up as he tugged the taller man against his chest.

Their skin was dusted in a coating of pale pink and gold as the last of the sunset beamed in from the plane’s window. On the ground, they might have pulled the blind over it, but there was a certain pleasure in not having to worry about it. In the sky there were no cameras or fans to look in the window, nor could the judgemental stares of strangers pierce them. It was just body on body, gliding and grinding in tandem with the gears beneath them.

“I’m… I’m -” Link choked on his words as Rhett’s mouth found his neck.

“Let go, baby,” Rhett whispered, rolling his hips into Link’s again.

“Only if I take you with me.” Link countered, thrusting upwards against Rhett unexpectedly.

The thrusts slowed as they came together, riding it out with a hard kiss as Rhett braced himself with the head of Link’s chair.

They stayed tangled in an awkward mess of limbs for several long seconds before Rhett extracted himself from Link, allowing himself one final lick of the brunette’s lips as a goodbye. Finally, Rhett collapsed in his own seat, wiping at their mess as best he could with napkins before tucking himself back into his pants.

He grinned and shook his head when he turned to say something and found Link already had his eyes closed. It hadn’t yet fallen open in the tell-tale sign of sleep, but the side of his mouth was definitely going slack.

Never able to sleep himself, Rhett took advantage of the television until they were disturbed again an hour later - Link jerking awake at the sound of the door opening.  

It was their attendant, bearing a small trolley of drinks for them to choose from and smiling apologetically at Link: “How is your flight sirs?”

They locked eyes and smirked at each other before they spoke, the small look going unnoticed by the attendant.

“Good,” Rhett said simply. “Real good.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are love, please leave one :)


End file.
